Mirror-Nut
Guardian |Tribe = Nut Plant |Traits = Team-Up |Abilities = When your Nuts get hurt, do 2 damage to the Zombie Hero. |Rarity = Premium - Super-Rare |Flavor Text = Dressed up as a mirrorball for a disco-themed party. Never looked back.}} Mirror-Nut is a premium super-rare plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Guardian class. It costs 4 to play, and has 8 . It has the Team-Up trait, and its ability deals 2 damage to the Zombie Hero every time a Nut plant is hurt, including it. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribe:' Nut Plant *'Trait: Team-Up' *'Ability:' When your Nuts get hurt, do 2 damage to the Zombie Hero. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description Dressed up as a mirrorball for a disco-themed party. Never looked back. Update history Update 1.24.6 *Health change: 6 → 7 Update 1.30.4 *Health change: 7 → 8 Strategies With Due to this plant's high health, ability, and sun cost, this makes for a very formidable foe. If the player decides to use this, they should also bring along more nut cards like Pea-Nut or Smackadamia. This plant is like a simple Wall-nut having 6 health, but it has a strong ability and cost 3 sun more. This should be used early in the game, or if enough nut cards are being played, later in the game. If you have 2 or more Mirror-Nuts, it is useful to play multiple nuts, as they can multiply the amount of damage to the zombie hero, because if there are 2 Mirror-Nuts on board, each nut that gets hurt will deal 4 damage to the zombie hero, although it fills up the block meter twice. Like Wall-nut, this also has Team-Up so if you want to preserve its ability, you can play it behind a plant or if you need defense early, this can be in front of a plant. Just be careful against the Hearty class since they have Rolling Stone and Weed Spray which can destroy many of your nuts. Mirror-Nut is very effective against Brainy and Crazy classes, especially Professor Brainstorm as these classes do not have cards that can weaken the Mirror-Nuts along with its ability. Against Using instant-kill tricks are the only sure fire way of confronting this plant without risking losing tons of health. Mirror-Nut will not damage the hero if instant kill tricks are used. Weed Spray is very effective against this, as you'll kill most of the nuts and Mirror-Nut, too. Using Squirrel Herder can get rid of this, but beware of Grave Buster. Additionally, Bouncing this plant will prevent it from activating its ability. Deadly zombies can also handle this as they will instantly destroy Mirror-Nut. Do not let this stay long, as Guardian heroes can place nuts everywhere to easily cause some serious damage. In addition, avoid using any damaging tricks to Mirror-Nut and other nuts as its ability can still be affected, unless it may be enough to destroy it. The Chickening is very dangerous to play as each nut gets hurt, the more damage the zombie hero will take, so avoid playing it. If you are playing Professor Brainstorm, you must find a way to quickly destroy the plant hero or destroy the Mirror-Nut as fast as possible, because there is almost no way to destroy the Mirror-Nut with Professor Brainstorm as Brainy and Crazy classes does not contain instant kills that can destroy defensive plants. Gallery MirrorNutStats.png|Statistics MirrorNutCard.png|Card Trivia *Previously, on the packs' icon (for example, the Wall-Knight Ally Pack), its armor appears to be made of shards of actual mirrors, rather than a disco ball like the in-game version. **The shards are blue on the Wall-Knight's Ally Pack, while Mirror-Nut's in-game form is many different colors. ***This could possibly be a beta design, but it is yet to be confirmed. *It appears on an advertisement for the legendary pack, although its rarity is super-rare. *Before an update, there was a grammatical error in its statistics, where it says "When your Nuts get''s'' hurt" instead of "When your Nuts get hurt". *If one of its ability shots are blocked, the rest of the reflection is blocked. *It slightly resembles Wall-nut's costumed Plant Food effect in the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2. Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Premium cards Category:Premium plants Category:Super-rare cards Category:Super-rare plants Category:Guardian cards Category:Guardian plants Category:Nut cards